Session 65.1 Emerald's Pet
(251) No Name: RAAAAGE (251) Priceless Emerald: 1d100 => 6 = (6) (247) Lian: hm? (251) Priceless Emerald: nothing, randomness (251) Priceless Emerald: so, we got a plan? (247) Lian: to fight a god, and an essence six solar? (251) Priceless Emerald: the god should be easy enough, if we can use the bottle (251) Priceless Emerald: danizelle? (247) Lian: hello? (249) Danizelle: Sorry, Falling asleep at keyboard sorta. Just got my first dose of coffee of the day (251) Priceless Emerald: if you want, we can hold off (249) Danizelle: Dunno yet. (249) Danizelle: Unfortunately... I dunno if we can take han-tha and filial asstick. Filial's a dawn (249) Danizelle: unless we can separate gods from solar (251) Priceless Emerald: hmmm (251) Priceless Emerald: lay out bait? (251) Priceless Emerald: decoys and the like? (249) Danizelle: Hmmmm. (249) Danizelle: what else could swe do besides han-Tha? (251) Priceless Emerald: I am admittedly unsure (247) Lian: work on emerald's new situation? (249) Danizelle: Which would be?> (251) Priceless Emerald: ah! we could work on the Danizelle/Emerald cult thing (247) Lian: and Emerald is trying to find herself stuff (249) Danizelle: what kind of stuff? (247) Lian: Just general stuff? the cult thing talking etc (251) Priceless Emerald: I mean, weren't we going to have Emerald run Danizelle through the ropes of making a cult? (251) Priceless Emerald: at one point or another? (249) Danizelle: Danzi I imagine already has the seed of one in that she effectively has about what 5k monsters? a tenth of whom are dragon-blooded?> (249) Danizelle: Another thing we could do is fuck with Emerald's old guild buddies, sorta "cut the ties" of her old life that she wants to turn her back on. (249) Danizelle: Plus it'd give Danzi a chance to fuck with house Cynis' purse strings (251) Priceless Emerald: keep in mind, Danizelle, that a good chunk of Priceless' cult is within the Guild, at least, the way I've got things in my head (249) Danizelle: Hehehehehe (249) Danizelle: Never said we had to KILL them (247) Lian: its not rally house cynis pursstrings just an ally (249) Danizelle: True. (249) Danizelle: Lian i'm open to suggestions. (249) Danizelle: I'm trying not to come up with ideas to retread PST (251) Priceless Emerald: hrm. (247) Lian: really emerald is trying to figure out who she wants to be.. and is was sort of pushed into trickster geniedom.. (249) Danizelle: right (249) Danizelle: We could go hunt down her lunar mate or something. (249) Danizelle: Honestly there's a fuckton of shit we can do. I actually have the precepts down that I'd have danizelle encourage among a cult too. (249) Danizelle: buuuuut. (249) Danizelle: Do you have any idea whaere you want to take Emerald for her development Jen? (251) Priceless Emerald: the current idea is along the lines of the Sorceress at Naga's Den, but more out of a sense of kindness and such (249) Danizelle: How about karma? (249) Danizelle: there's a huge gap in the exalted setting. namely, for the rank and file of the people, it doesn't matter what you do. You're the bitch of whatever power-crazed demigod comes along. there's no reward for living a good life, no punishments for being a fucker. (249) Danizelle: Judgement, as well as capricious evil genie perhaps (249) Danizelle: I.E. careful what ye ask for mixed in with Since your cdemeanor is that of a mange-ridden dog, let your form match! (249) Danizelle: or we can hash this out ICly. (249) Danizelle: Perhaps Emerald wants to know more about what Danizelle was saying that they never had to emulate the yozi masters completely (251) Priceless Emerald: hmmm (249) Danizelle: or what she was talking about when Danzi said that they were originally weapons forged to kill the titans (251) Priceless Emerald: I don't think those two things need clarification, not that much (249) Danizelle: And that slavish adherents to a buncha cosmic crazies lessens and trivializes what they are (247) Lian: hasing stuff out might be good (249) Danizelle: Well if you wanna throw anything interesting into the mix (npcs, deathwing attacking stormwind, etc.) feel free. (247) Lian: maybe targets afte abit? (249) Danizelle: Possibly (249) Danizelle: Where do we want to tset this little occurrence? (249) Danizelle: Denandsor? elsewhere? (249) Danizelle: in autobotia? (247) Lian: Denandsor? Nexus? (249) Danizelle: either or. (251) Priceless Emerald: whatever (249) Danizelle: If we do it in nexus Danzi's running sans mutations (249) Danizelle: I.E. looking as she did the day she was born (247) Lian: Great forks if you want to make a point about gods.. (249) Danizelle: i dunno much about gods in great forks (249) Danizelle: We could go poke around there, since it's in proximity though (249) Danizelle: Sure, let's go through great forks. Danzi will use LSD to look like herself (247) Lian: they are pretty open and corrupt. (247) Lian: of course they might nto like you two poking around (249) Danizelle: Hence... LSD (249) Danizelle: I looks like a mortal to essence sight and the naked eye (251) Priceless Emerald: wonder if I should buy eldritch secrets mastery (249) Danizelle: It's happy (247) Lian: they might not be so happy with the whole wishing thing (249) Danizelle: it also counts as a "perfect" disguise (251) Priceless Emerald: what the hell, I'll get it to cover myself as a goddess (249) Danizelle: plenty of lesser terrestrial gods in creation. no one really knows how many (251) Priceless Emerald: now, how human looking a god should I disguise myself, do you think, Danizelle? (249) Danizelle: "Depends on you Emerald. Each has risks. Each has advantages. Most people won't willingly accost a goddess without good reason. Of course, most mortals couldn't tell the difference between a fire Raksha and the unconquered Sun, either." (249) Danizelle: "Appearing mortal has the advantage that no one with real power is likely to give you a second look unless you're pretty." (249) Danizelle: "And even then... No big deal." (247) Lian: (really Nexus gives you easy targets, Forks you haven't been to, and denandsor is well even easier) (251) Priceless Emerald: (1 sec) (249) Danizelle: "So what will you present yourself as to the people of great forks? An important personage? or as just another pretty face?" ** (251) Priceless Emerald sheathes herself in a disguise of a goddess, a being of shimmering green crystal, clad in flowing loose robes, with similarly flowing hair to her waist. ** (251) Priceless Emerald: "Now, to simply.... dematerialize." she stated simply, shedding her material form, but keeping visible, her disguise hiding the sandy look it normally bore (251) Priceless Emerald: (*poke*?) (247) Lian: (so plqan?) (247) Lian: (plan) (251) Priceless Emerald: (checking out great forks, I presume (247) Lian: (danzi?) (249) Danizelle: ((sorry, roommate event (249) Danizelle: ((checking out great Forks, and talking)) (249) Danizelle: Since I imagine it's fairly trivial for us to communicate. Most people would assume Danzi's just a bit nuts talking to herself)) (247) Lian: (so you're just going to walk around nothing connected?) (251) Priceless Emerald: (I'm visible, Danizelle, just not tangible) (249) Danizelle: ((so we'll explore Great Forks, and Danzi will play the part of the pretty little thing that talks to herself and is a bit nutty whils scoping out the Forks. Figure out who the Gods are, what they're about and scout for potential allies or weaknesses in the city as well as whether or not it's worth including in future plans)) (249) Danizelle: ((either way)) (247) Lian: Generally speaking its run by 3 4 to 5 essence gods who "know the secret to destroying a deathlord" however there are alot of lesser gods, afew raksha and many blooded types, its a fairly open decedant city ** (249) Danizelle looks around the city, taking the tour as she and Emerald talk. ** (249) Danizelle: "Something on your mind? You seem a bit preoccupied lately." ** (249) Danizelle looks about for the various temples in the city, looking to get a measure of the gods in Great Forks. ** (247) Lian: there seems to be a constant stream of festivals and drug fulled orgies, if Nexus is about profit Forks is about pleasure (251) Priceless Emerald: "Just some things, not sure how to put it at the moment." she replied, drifting along with her, surveying the area around them, keeping an ear out. (249) Danizelle: "This place is pathetic. how they routed a Deathlord is beyod me. But why don't you try to articulate what you're thinking? Sometimes talking is actually a good way to force problems into perspective." (251) Priceless Emerald: "I am just thinking over what principles to embrace." she stated. "As to how, it would depend on the deathlord, wouldn't it?" she pointed out (249) Danizelle: "Point to the second. And honestly? i think you're putting too much thought into the first. You are who you are, and what principles define you are an outgrowth of that. Go with what you know, and what you're good at, what fits your personality." (251) Priceless Emerald: "Which has gone under much revision lately." she pointed out, surveying the mortals about them (247) Lian: (Forgot stuff, its a center of learning, most of the citizens are illiterate and its one of the major slaving capitols in the Scavenger lands, their primary exports are Tobacco, Pot, and Qat) (249) Danizelle: "You chose it, now it's for you to figure out what you wish to do with it." (251) Priceless Emerald: "Indeed." ** (249) Danizelle keeps an eye out for essence-wielders, and the Gods of great Forks, while they talk." ** (249) Danizelle: "So tell me Emerald. What would you consider an ideal worth striving for? Something worth fighting, or dying for?" (247) Lian: (The guards are either low level gods or god blooded) (249) Danizelle: "Interesting..." She looks around, smirking a bit. "This city's actually got a real guard force. But... I'm not sure it'd be worth our while to do anything with thesse people." (251) Priceless Emerald: "There are many things one could do, for example, opposition to the deathlords alone is arguably one." (249) Danizelle: "mmmm, You've seen the one we've had to deal with. I wouldn't call him a pushover. I don't see anything here that would give one of them pause, let alone an army of the dead with abyssal outriders." (251) Priceless Emerald: "Not all of the Deathlords seem to be about armies and conquest." She pointed out, keeping an ear out for anyone dissatisfied. (249) Danizelle: "Nope. They're rather like us in that regard." (251) Priceless Emerald: She tapped her lip in thought, "Perhaps... suspiciously so?" she posed. (249) Danizelle: "Suspiciously, maybe. Were i to say anything the things i've heard, and seen, of them it's like watching evil solar lords rule their individual kingdoms." (251) Priceless Emerald: "You can't truly make something from nothing, correct? Strong wills make strong ghosts, right?" she posed (249) Danizelle: "Yes and no. It's something I'm not really up on. the dead hold very lttle interest to me (251) Priceless Emerald: "Think about it, what if a bunch of very strong, very willful ghosts found a way to get more power, an incredible level of power, what kind of person could create such a strong ghost?" she asked, leading Danizelle (249) Danizelle: "Dead Solars, most likely. Who knows? Could be them, could just be the neverborn trying to puppet a shell of a mortal soul... badly. The Solars angle would make more sense though." (249) Danizelle: "But we're getting of the subject. What's something you consider worthwhile?" (251) Priceless Emerald: "I am not entirely sure at the moment, and that is the point." (249) Danizelle: "Well I suppose I'll have to help you fuigure it out then. Look around you, what do you see?" (251) Priceless Emerald: "People, mortals, going about their daily lives." she stated(at least, I assume) (249) Danizelle: "And past that? what does this city, it's people, their daily activities, and the timbre of their culture tell you?" (249) Danizelle: ((BRB)) (251) Priceless Emerald: (I am having trouble coming up with a response) (249) Danizelle: ((Then let Emerald be conflicted, or ambivalent. It's a valid thing to have her find the city irrelevant, or needlessly decadent, or her kinda place)) (251) Priceless Emerald: "I admit I protest their slave trading, beyond that.... they are not doing anything too dangerous, I would think." she stated. (247) Lian: (The slaves are ironically teh best treated of slaves in the area though they can own property, cannot have families broken up) (249) Danizelle: "The rest of the city seems what, irrelevant? useless? boring?" (251) Priceless Emerald: "The city itself.... is a thing, a construct, the people.... are groups of individuals." she pointed out. (251) Priceless Emerald: "Individuals have their own merits, thoughts, and needs, and possibilities." (249) Danizelle: "They have the potential, yes. Would you like to know what I see?" (251) Priceless Emerald: "Go on." (249) Danizelle: "i see a people so caught up in tdoing their thing they've forgotten what it means to be challenged or to rise against something. Sure, they fought off a deathlord, but by and large, instead of learning and using the experience to adapt and grow, they return to the exact same behavior and activity that made them eappear as easy pickings before. And unless they have a cache of first-age doomsday weapons, I'm seeing a city full of people that will fall to the first truly motivated enemy that comes here. I see time wasted in desperate pursuit of meaningless pleasure. Yeah, sex is fun, it does the trick for a pick-me-up. But whaen that, or drugs is all you have at the end of the day? What's the point?" (249) Danizelle: "Bluntly? I see a lot of wasted potential." (251) Priceless Emerald: "But, free will ends thus. People make their own values and judgements." (249) Danizelle: "No. I see wasted potential because they're not exercizing free will. Most mortals don't, even though they can. Those that can may even garner some power." (251) Priceless Emerald: "Then what would you do?" she queried. (249) Danizelle: "For them? Nothing. I'm interested in the ones who would actually use that free will, those who would learn to adapt and change to overcome the challenges in their lives. This? At best i might shake 'em up just to see what gems are hidden among the mass of useless indulgence I see here." (249) Danizelle: "Trick is, those gems would probably be the ones trying to stick me with a spear." ** (249) Danizelle grins. "Funny how that works, isn't it?" ** (251) Priceless Emerald: "Quite." she stated, "So, basically, you want to sort them out, without getting stuck with spears, correct? A way to make a stir." (249) Danizelle: "Oh, I'll deal with the spears, honestly. One must learn to overcome adversity wherther it be through knowledge, power, or simply altering one's form. I favor the latter, but then I like living things, and playing with what makes them tick. It's where me and niet differ greatly. Living things can adapt and grow. Objects are just objects." (251) Priceless Emerald: "Ah, but direct conflict and adversity are not the only ways to grow, adapt, or learn." she stated, "People react to all kinds of situations. Adversity can take many forms." (251) Priceless Emerald: She looks around for people expressing dissatisfaction with their current state (249) Danizelle: "but most don't bother to learn from adversity or conflict. It takes too much energy to change who you are, unless you have no choice by and large." (251) Priceless Emerald: "Then, perhaps we should run an experiment." she posed. "Offer change to people directly." (249) Danizelle: "mmmm, possibly. But the question is... what kind of change?" (249) Danizelle: "And who do we look for in a subject?" (251) Priceless Emerald: "Tailor it to the person, provide what we think might help. All we need is for them to display that they lack satisfaction with how they are." she told her. (Lian?) (247) Lian: a man walks up to Danzi, "How much?" (249) Danizelle: "hehehehehe. Here? Probably be too easy. most of them likely wouldn't even think carefully about what they wanted. ** (249) Danizelle looks at the man with an oddly innocent expression. "How much for what?" ** ** (251) Priceless Emerald looks over the man, considering what he might need or want ** (247) Lian: "For your time?" ** (251) Priceless Emerald makes herself visible, if she had not already been visible before. "Come now, do you really want something so... ordinary as sex?" she queried of the many ** ** (249) Danizelle chuckles. "We'll see. We're having something of a quandry." ** (251) Priceless Emerald: (er, the man) (247) Lian: "Look I don't want to get involved with whatever wierd crap is going on between you two I was just looking for a whore to to blow so backpay on" (251) Priceless Emerald: (hmmm... is that sufficient to endow?) (249) Danizelle: "You make my point entirely too well." She circles the man predatorily. "Tell me, what do you want out of life?" She deliberaltely lets a bit of her inner predator show, just to see if the man rises to the challenge, or runs. (247) Lian: " (247) Lian: "Look I am not interested in this locak crap" (251) Priceless Emerald: (lian?) ** (249) Danizelle snorts, and makes a dismissive gesture. "Answer the question or move along. You want a chance at me, then stick around. if not, i'm siure they'll be eager for your coin." She points to a more wretched looking group of prostitutes a short ways off. ** (247) Lian: (if you can think of how to apply it) (247) Lian: "I Know not to play with spirits" (249) Danizelle: "I'm no spirit." (247) Lian: he points to emerald (249) Danizelle: "She's actually pretty harmless. We talk frequently. Fun conversations. You all do still know how to hold conversations here in great forks? or is that a lost art as well?" (247) Lian: "I am from Lookshy, you tart" (249) Danizelle: "That explains the bad manners." She gives the man a withering look. "Do I look like a common streetwalker? Consider your answer carefully." ** (251) Priceless Emerald smiled disarmingly, "You think I would harm you?" she asked, "I promise I would not. ** (247) Lian: "No you look like one I won't have to go to the surgeon for" ** (249) Danizelle rolls her eyes, making a huge show of exasperation, while looking for a convenient place to draw the fool to out of sight. ** (247) Lian: there's all sorts of that sort of thing I mean it is that sort ofarea.. (251) Priceless Emerald: "So, you want a whore, correct? Would you like something... exotic? Wild, new, vivacious?" she queried. (251) Priceless Emerald: "Something.... unique?" (247) Lian: he just stares at her suspiciously (251) Priceless Emerald: "Please, do not stare at me so. As you know, I am a spirit. You know spirits can get you things that others cannot. I can guarentee you will not come to any harm, and will, in fact, enjoy yourself immensely. I merely ask that you confirm this." (251) Priceless Emerald: she stated in response. (247) Lian: Look I know not to get involved in that sort of thing here, if its not something simple and clearcut its going to be a problem I don't want (251) Priceless Emerald: "What sort of thing? I am merely offering you the ability to experience the best sex of your life." she added. ** (249) Danizelle raises an eyebrow, and smirks a little with a rather satisfied expression at Emerald's words, as though she's already partaken in this... opportunity. ** (247) Lian: for some bizare catch, that's how spirits work ** (249) Danizelle looks at Emerald. "See? Proves my point. No imagination." ** (251) Priceless Emerald: "My catch is not so bizarre." she stated, "I merely ask that you pray to me, once." (247) Lian: he looks over a small card, "no" ** (249) Danizelle slips behind and glances at the card. ** (251) Priceless Emerald: "Very well, I should have known someone from lookshy would be hopeless." she stated theatrically. (247) Lian: (If you want to use dice you probably should ask) (251) Priceless Emerald: (I just don't think I have solid enough grounds to endowment him into a much more exotic version of the whore he so desires) (247) Lian: (or whatever Danzi wants, or you could seduce him into whatever YOU want..) (251) Priceless Emerald: (then take back the 'very well' line and gimme a moment) (247) Lian: (You have dice you can force the conversation) ** (249) Danizelle chuckles as she reads it over his shoulder. "Seventh Legion? Hmmmmm. Perhaps we can do business, provided you do me a favor. Don't worry, not one that will violate regulations." ** (251) Priceless Emerald: She sighed theatrically, asking him, ever so temptingly, oozing the promise of wonder, "Last chance, dearie, you could have a plain ordinary hooker, with an ordinary life, where you'll have a plain, ordinary existence until you rot in the ground. Instead, you could have pure passion, a grand adventure that you can brag about back home around the fire." she painted colorfully and temptingly for him. (stunt, applicable roll, and excellency applicability?) (247) Lian: (2, yes) (251) Priceless Emerald: (Cha and... performance, perhaps, or is it presence?) (247) Lian: (persense) (251) Priceless Emerald: (snagging 4 dice, then) (251) Priceless Emerald: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,7,7,6,5,5,3,2,2 = (7) (251) Priceless Emerald: (.... 10 successes) (247) Lian: "wel maybe.." (251) Priceless Emerald: "Just say, 'I want the experience you offer', and I will make it so." she told him, "You won't regret it." ** (249) Danizelle sits back and watches. ** (247) Lian: "but.. the card" (251) Priceless Emerald: "You can trust me." She told him with that winning smile, "It won't hurt, I promise, and you get to experience a once in a lifetime opportunity." (247) Lian: (2) ** (249) Danizelle gently slips around and takes the card from the man's hand while Emerald does her thing, rather gently. ** (251) Priceless Emerald: (same roll? 4 dice again) (251) Priceless Emerald: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,2,2,2,1 = (4) (251) Priceless Emerald: (5 succs) (247) Lian: he seems completely in desive ** (249) Danizelle leans forward while he's staring at the semi-corporeal woman, and purrs in his ear. "Only one shot at this, whatever she has in mind is sure to be unforgettable." ** (249) Danizelle: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,6,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,2 = (10) Rattle this boy's resolve. (249) Danizelle: ((15)) (247) Lian: "alright.." (251) Priceless Emerald: "Say the words, dearie." she stated gently. (247) Lian: "I trust you?" (251) Priceless Emerald: " Say, 'I want to experience what you offer.'" she instructed, prepared to endow (247) Lian: "I want to experience what you offer" (251) Priceless Emerald: She let the power flow from herself to fill the man, reshaping him, beginning first by turning him female, quite a pretty one too, before the hair turned a deep black with cobalt highlights, and her skin began to turn a deep, shiny red, becoming smooth, sensual, and slightly rubbery in texture as well as a fair bit more sensitive, her ears growing outward into rounded points, a spade tipped tail extending from her rear as her legs rearranged themselves into an unguligrade formation, ending with shiny black hooves, lastly, mutation-wise, it went into her mind, warping her perspective so that she would enjoy this and be quite happy about it.(last bit I would do with custom derangements, figure we can handwave those more or less, though) ** (249) Danizelle chuckles. "You're as bad as Niet, you know that?" She smirks. ** (251) Priceless Emerald: "Actually, not, if she had held out just a little longer, I would have let her go her own way, Niet would probably have just changed her without giving her any real chance." she elaborated to Danizelle quietly. (247) Lian: the new thing is definately getting a bunch of stares as that wasn't the most ubtle of things (249) Danizelle: "No, I mean you're waaaay too enamored with the hard sell. (249) Danizelle: "/me leads the two out of sight. (251) Priceless Emerald: She quirked an eyebrow at that, as she follows. (249) Danizelle: "We also need to work on your delivery." She rifles through her supplies and gets Emerald's new pet a cloak and dress so she's not so obvious. She then alters her own false appearance to that of a dusky-skinned woman with black hair. "Time for a change-up Emerald. That was a bit too open. Now let's see what the fallout looks like." (251) Priceless Emerald: She nods, Altering her appearance to be like her human self, but with gems studding her body in arcane patterns, again exotic, but clearly a different goddess with entirely differently patterned essence. (249) Danizelle: "Like I said. You are too concentrated on the hard sell. it makes people suspicious. (251) Priceless Emerald: "Then elaborate on how I can refine things?" she asked (247) Lian: (and what are you going to do with her?) (249) Danizelle: "Learn to guide a conversation to start. Simply driving forward with all the subtlety of a panicked Yeddim makes people wonder what the catch it." (249) Danizelle: (9deciding. definitely keeping her from fleeing or screaming)) (251) Priceless Emerald: (Which shouldn't be that much of a problem.) "Dearie, if you could try to keep unnoticed, I would be most appreciative." she informed the newly changed girl. (249) Danizelle: "There's a limit to what people will trust, Emerald. And honestly? People tend to throw spirits offering instant gratification and Raksha into the same category. Materialize and go human. If anyone was watching they'll be looking for an odd goddess who's not local." (251) Priceless Emerald: She sighed, and poured the prohibitive amount of motes necessary into forming a physical body. (251) Priceless Emerald: Then, she changed her disguise to be her human self. ** (249) Danizelle looks at Emerald's little toy thing. "I hope you had something planned other than a gratuitous transformation. Or is that something you enjoy?" ** (247) Lian: (the pet is your bigger problem here) (251) Priceless Emerald: (admittedly, the ol' cloak and dress disguise wouldn't likely last that long under scrutiny, any thoughts on getting her out of here, Dani?) "Admittedly, I was thinking of bringing her back with us, and making sure she remained comfortable." (249) Danizelle: "Another thing you need to work on. Planning." ** (249) Danizelle touches the girl's shoulder and vanishes into her hearth-manse, only to reappear very shortly thereafter, having taken pains to ensure the transformee would sleep very soundly until Danzi freed her. ** (251) Priceless Emerald: "So, shall we see how they reacted?" she asked ** (249) Danizelle nods. ** ** (249) Danizelle and Emerald fgo out to see how the people of Great Forks reacted to the commotion. ** (247) Lian: there seems to be soem commotion but nothing server right now (251) Priceless Emerald: what's the gossip saying? (247) Lian: that there's an unliscenced Raksha dnd people are tyring to get the more serious guards (249) Danizelle: "See? what did i tell you? Unlicenced Raksha." (251) Priceless Emerald: "Indeed." she stated. (249) Danizelle: "i'd hope you'll choose principles more in-depth and meaningful than random transformations and trickster offers. (251) Priceless Emerald: "You will have to give me some time, of course. But you can at least trust I won't go as off the deep end as Niet." she replied to her quietly (249) Danizelle: "Niet doesn't understand pragmatism or improvisation (251) Priceless Emerald: "Or letting things slide or the lack of absolutism." she added (249) Danizelle: "But bluntly, I'm not seeing much here in Great Forks worth exploiting, fighting for, taking over, whatever. Unless we wanted to make a behemoth out of all the people and livestock..." (251) Priceless Emerald: "Ah... no." she stated to that. "That would be.... just no." (249) Danizelle: (9and I need to pass out guys)) (249) Danizelle: ((sorry I haven't been more lively)) (251) Priceless Emerald: ('s alright, XP, Lian?) (249) Danizelle: Disconnecting from server... (249) Danizelle (exit): 03:20 (247) Lian: (3) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights